Tender Loving Care
by Hardyzschic
Summary: After a hard match, Amy Dumas gets some TLC backstage from a fellow WWF Superstar.


Tender Loving Care  
By Hardyzschic  
  
Ouch! That's going to leave a mark, I thought as the splintered table bit into my back. No matter how many times I have done this, it never hurts any less. Despite what some critics may say, the tables are real. I lay there for a minute, holding my side, when the ref leaned over me and asked in a whisper "You ok Amy?" I nodded my head yes and reached for his hand "Help me up Dave, might as well make this look good." Always got to sell the injury, I thought, as he helped me out of the ring and up the ramp. This time, however, there wasn't much selling. The pain in my back was real. I had landed wrong and I was already paying for it. When we got past the curtain I thanked Dave for helping me, assured him I was going to be fine then limped my way back to my dressing room, with only a hot shower on my mind. I opened the door to the dressing room, went to where my bag was sitting on the bench and started rummaging through it for the clothes I wanted to wear. When I found them I headed towards the shower.  
I stripped quickly, and stepped into the shower, turning the hot water on full blast. I stood there for a minute, letting the heated currents soak into my long hair and down my back. Then I grabbed my washcloth and started to lather up. I ran the cloth over my arms and down my stomach. I chuckled when I felt the tiny scar on my side. It was nothing more than a tiny patch of raised discolored skin now but when it happened man did it hurt! I have small scars like this virtually all over my body. Some of the scars came from spots gone wrong, some from landing wrong, and some from just horsing around with the guys in the ring. Some of those guys just don't realize how strong they are. They never mean to hurt me, heck half of them think of me like a little sister. So I never complain, I just take the bumps and accept them as part of the life I love. When I finally get the nerve to let the washcloth find my back, I let out a small moan, that one is going to haunt me for a while.  
When I finish my shower, I turned off the water and stepped out, drying off gently. I slipped into my clothes and while toweling my hair dry I returned to the main part of the dressing room. I sat on the bench and slipped my feet into my shoes. With a tiny groan I bent over to tie them when the door to my dressing room creaked open. I looked up and smiled when I saw him poking his head around the corner at me. "Hey there you" I said, standing up after I finished tying my shoe. "Hey" he said as he walked over to me, pulling me close for a hug. I tensed a bit when his arm found the lower part of my back. "I'm sorry babe," he whispered into my hair "I thought that looked like a hard bump you took." "Well" I said, "it's all part of the game." "I know" he replied "but I still can worry about the woman I love cant I?" Looking down at me then he brought his head low and captured my lips in a kiss. Any tension that was left drained from my body then as I melted into his embrace. After the kind of day I had, this was just the kind of TLC I needed. Tender loving care that is, I had had enough of tables, ladders, and chairs for a while. As he continued to kiss me, I snaked my arms up around his shoulders until my fingers found the long locks I loved so much. Running my fingers through his hair I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When he finally broke the kiss I just stood there for awhile, holding him close and leaning on the strength that he offered. I was just about to remind him that I worried about him when he was in the ring too, when a knock on the door startled us both. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's just us," Matt said poking his head in the door with his hand covering his eyes, followed by Jeff who was doing the same thing. "Is everyone decent?" he asked, peeking through his fingers. "Yeah stupid" I said laughing, and then turning to go get my bag from where I left it on the bench. "We both got all our clothes on" I shot over my shoulder at him. "Good thing" Jeff chuckled "wouldn't want to see a peep show." "Hey Amy" Matt said, his tone all serious now "are you ok...it looked like you took a pretty hard bump in your match tonight." There's that big brother mentality for you, I thought to myself. "Yeah, I'm fine Matt. I'm just ready to get out of here." "Ok" Jeff said "we'll go get our gear and meet you down at the car in about five minutes ok?" With that he and Matt disappeared as quickly as they had come.   
"Have you already got your stuff in the car?" I asked as he took the bag from my shoulder. "Yeah, I just came to make sure you were ok and to help you carry your stuff" he replied with a smile, grabbing my hand as we headed for the door. "You are just too good to me," I said returning his smile. "It's easy to be good to someone, when you love them as much as I love you" he replied with his smile turning into a sweet mushy grin. As we headed down the hallway to the parking garage to meet up with Matt and Jeff, I said "I love you too Andrew...I love you too."  



End file.
